


Chapter 6: Forks in the Road (Route B)

by deltanox



Series: My Dear Mastermind [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Creepy Fluff, Declarations Of Love, Despair, Disturbing Fluff, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Falling In Love, Fire, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Korekiyo being Korekiyo, Korekiyo is not right in the head sigh, Letters, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Obsessive Behavior, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Talking To Dead People, Tragic Romance, Twisted love, but its twisted, the two masterminds show they care in the strangest ways, to a dead body tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltanox/pseuds/deltanox
Summary: There was always something romantic about writing love letters to someone you knew won't respond, but always will be watching over you.
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Tojo Kirumi
Series: My Dear Mastermind [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801225
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> One of the many routes I have in this AU, where only one of the masterminds survives till the end. 
> 
> Thank you to Kirukiyo nation's support.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> List of oneshots I have planned.

**My Dear Mastermind, Chapter 6: Forks in the Road**

_Route B_

* * *

**_1) A Fallen Bloom_ **

[Complete]

Teaser: 

You saw it too, did you not?

Of course you did. 

And yet, you still approached—quite coquettishly, I may remind you—willingly and knowingly to waltz with Death himself. 

A different route where Kirumi is the one who dies, and Korekiyo’s musings on the situation in the form of a love (well, to each their own) letter. A counterpart to 6A's _Where You Are Not ._

Prior to Chapter 6B's trial.

**_2) Floral Requiem_ **

[In Progress]

Teaser:

Hauntingly beautiful piano music fills the room. It echoes throughout the corners, seeps into the floor, and sends chills down his spine. And yet, in the darkness, it appears as if no one is seated at the piano, save for the faint candlelight that illuminates the instrument’s outline and a bouquet of flowers.

Long fingers continue to dance on the keys, the player pouring their heart out as an inexplicably melancholy melody sings loud and true, grief evident in their every note. 

In the darkness of the night, Korekiyo plays a tribute to Kirumi and pays his respects, mourning the loss of his co-conspirator.

Post Chapter 6B's trial. 


	2. A Fallen Bloom

Dear Miss Tojo,

Do you recall our first meeting? 

From the beginning, you always had been quite the firecracker. Yes yes, try as you did to hide that side of you _—_ and I will not deny it was adorably pathetic _—_ when I saw that dedicated spirit of yours, passion burning ever-so-brightly in the recesses of a hellish prison, it was then I knew you were most _worthy_. 

Come now dear, it would be an insult to your intelligence for me to say any more. I am an anthropologist, after all, and I do pride myself on my ability to read people well over the years I’ve spent observing humanity. You saw it too, did you not?

Of course you did, you were always quite perceptive, yes? 

And yet, you _still_ approached _—_ quite coquettishly, I may remind you _—_ _willingly_ and knowingly to waltz with Death himself. How truly astounding of you to be the Proserpina to my Pluto. You performed your role exceedingly well. My compliments to your talents. 

Darling, you really spoil me too much. Let us recount: delicate limbs splayed at an odd angle, pale, blood-streaked hair strewn across your face...oh! How could I forget the most important... that smooth countenance of yours, preserved in that _fiery_ determination that I always found _so_ pleasing _—_ almost as if you took into consideration what I wanted to remember you by.

_Beautiful!_ _Such_ a tease, truly, you should not have, as such a _splendid_ sight should only be seen by _me_. Indeed, seeing your lifeless, broken body sent chills down my spine, reaching the very depths of my soul and has ignited emotions that no part of humanity has ever stirred in me before, Miss Tojo. 

Ah! But if only you were here by my side to revel in this most deliciously agonizing sensation of _despair_ with me now...yes, _you_ are the sole cause of this madness that runs ice cold through my blood day and night, seeping into my thoughts and pervading my mind _every_ waking moment.

_Are you proud of yourself? You should be._

Truly, you do not understand the power you retain over me, even in death. You, Miss Kirumi Tojo, a humble maid, have brought me down to my knees and intoxicated me, _mind, body, and soul_ . Wholeheartedly, I am yours, just as _you became mine_ when you walked into my web. 

Father Time never waited long for anyone. The clock ticks, and my fate is nigh inevitable...indeed, the moment I set foot on this academy I was bound to perish, but I would not trade anything for our little game to play out any other way. And with that, I leave you with a final parting request: my dear, will you still wait for a doomed soul on the other side? 

I suppose _—_ no, I know _—_ your heart belongs to me, and mine to you. _Of course you will._

Affectionately yours, _forever and always,_

- _K. Shinguji_

* * *

Slim fingers folded the parchment paper crisply, tucking them into a slightly faded envelope. With a flourish, the envelope was signed with the simple cursive letters “ _K. Tojo,_ ” then sealed with a stamp of dripping hot red wax. Raising it to the flickering candlelight, the anthropologist admired his handiwork, noting with a pleased expression how it also bore the mark of his insignia from his personal seal. Carefully, he drew out two slender sticks of incense, holding them out to the flame. Slowly drifting through the still atmosphere, sandalwood-scented smoke permeated the Talent Lab. 

_Now for the last step..._

Hungrily licking at the air, the flame eagerly devoured the corner of the envelope. As the letter slowly began to erode away, he exhaled, extinguishing the candle, leaving the incense and letter to burn. Before closing the familiar Victorian doors one last time, Korekiyo glanced back over his shoulder. 

_Rest in peace, my dear Kirumi._

__


End file.
